This invention relates to a golf practicing range which allows a golfer to check and learn the distance of shots hit with each of the clubs in one set.
A conventional golf practicing range is provided with a plurality of drive distance indicator plates at predetermined points in the field stretching in front of the teeing areas. It also has a plurality of putting greens located in fixed predetermined positions for practicing approach shots.
In such a conventional golf practicing range, the distances between the teeing areas and each drive distance indicator plate are not the same but differ. Thus, the drive distance indicator plates cannot tell the golfer the exact drive distance. In other words, it is impossible for the golfer to check the distance of shots hit with each of his clubs.
Further, in practicing the approach to the green, not only is it impossible for the golfer to check the distance from the teeing point to the green, it is also impossible to practice approach shots using every one of the clubs in one set because the distance from the teeing area to the green is fixed.